Djinn
, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury.]] Djinn are the elemental entities that bolster the Psynergy capabilities of the Adepts. The singular form of Djinn is Djinni. They originated from Mt. Aleph and were spread across Weyard when the mountain erupted. In Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age As of Golden Sun: The Lost Age, there were 72 Djinn, 18 Djinn for each of the 4 elements: Venus (Earth), Mars (Fire), Jupiter (Wind), and Mercury (Water). While some Djinn are easily seen within towns and caves, others are hidden on the overworld map and can only be obtained in a random encounter. The player can get Djinn either by defeating them in battle, or by receiving them from various game events. The Djinn system of gameplay was a highly discussed subject of various reviewers reviewing Golden Sun and The Lost Age. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn |left]]The same Djinn return in ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, similar to their GBA appearances in how they are useable to perform summons and have to be collected throughout the world and the game. They can repose on the top screen and wander around while On Standby, but disappear off the top screen when a summon is performed with them. They now have different appearances, even between those of the same element. States Djinn have three different states: Set Djinn can be set to any Adept, modifying the Adept's statistics by an amount that is unique to each Djinni. Setting different combinations of Djinn will change the character's class, giving them access to new Psynergy. Once set, a Djinni can be "unleashed" during battle to either damage the enemy, bolster that party's stats, or heal party members. Outside of battle, the player can change set Djinn at will. Standby Djinni can be set during battle as well, although only one Djinni can be set at a time and it will take up that Adept's action for the turn. Djinn are automatically set after spending a short time in recovery. Standby After being unleashed in battle, Djinn enter standby mode. Standby Djinn can then be used to perform Summons, some of most powerful attacks in game. However, Standby Djinn will not enhance a character stats. After the Summon is completed, the required Djinn will go into recovery mode. Outside of battle, Djinn can be switched between standby and set modes. Recovery After being used for a Summon, Djinn enter recovery mode. While recovering, Djinn cannot be traded between Adepts or changed to set or standby. After spending enough time recovering, Djinn automatically set themselves. During battle, one Djinni for each Adept exits recovery at the end of each turn following the related Summon. Outside of battle, one Djinni for each Adept sets itself after the party walk around a short while. Class Changing and Exclusive Psynergy ::Main Article: Character Class Generally, each Golden Sun game can be completely played through with all Djinn Set onto all Adepts of the matching element, so that the Adepts never leave their respective mono-elemental class series such as Squire and Wind Seer. There are several cases in each game, however, where a very temporary switch between Djinn and class series would be necessary so as to have the Growth Psynergy available for on-the-spot use, which is required to make use of plants that would be grown into climbable stalks of ivy. In the first game this is necessary to get several major treasures and Djinn, and in the second game it is even more necessary, for a mandatory dungeon (Magma Rock) cannot be completed without Growth. Usefulness It should be noted that some Djinn's unleash effects in battle can be rendered obsolete by other Djinn that do the same thing only better. For example, the Djinni Quartz has a 50% chance to revive an adept to 50% of his/her health, is rendered obsolete by the Djinni Dew, which has an 80% chance to revive an adept to 80% of his/her health which is subsequently rendered obsolete in TLA by the Djinni Tinder which has a 100% chance to revive a downed adept to 100% of his/her health. Regardless, a Djinni is always offering stat bonuses, class changes and participation in Summons, so all Djinn are necessary to an extent, and one should never be skipped simply because another Djinni exists that does the job a little bit better. This redundancy in Djinn unleashes gives the player more flexibility when setting Djinn on standby before entering a boss battle. In the aforesaid example, Quartz can be safely placed on Standby to ensure a quick summon while leaving a more useful/valuable Djinn such as Sap or Bane set to use their more valuable unleash in the battle. Also, Djinn with effects that causes status conditions or debuff on stats can apply to bosses. This is something that cannot be normally done by normal Psynergy, items, or unleashes. This means that you can use Djinn to make bosses paralyzed and debuff their defenses while readying yourself for summons. This does not apply to instant-death related status such as Curse or instant-death itself for obvious reasons. See Also *List of Venus Djinn - A comprehensive list of all Venus Djinn, their locations, stat bonuses and unleash effects. *List of Mars Djinn - A comprehensive list of all Mars Djinn, their locations, stat bonuses and unleash effects. *List of Jupiter Djinn - A comprehensive list of all Jupiter Djinn, their locations, stat bonuses and unleash effects. *List of Mercury Djinn - A comprehensive list of all Mercury Djinn, their locations, stat bonuses and unleash effects. *Master List of Djinn - A brief list of the Djinn listed in order of how they are acquired when playing through the games typically. Category:Djinn * Category:Races